


Potted plants

by Nominhelpme



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Excited yangyang, M/M, New plant owner yangyang, Plants, Rarepair, Soft Lee Taeyong, flowershop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nominhelpme/pseuds/Nominhelpme
Summary: Yangyang lives alone and wants something to take care of.He gets plants and asks the gardener for suggestions!
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 10





	Potted plants

Taeyong walked through the glass door, gently shutting it behind himself. The green-haired twenty-four-year-old walked towards the fiddle leaf figs along the right wall of his shop. He picked up his spray bottle and carefully sprayed the water along the plant’s leaves. “Grow big, green friends.” Taeyong smiled, placing the bottle back down before advancing towards the other, more needy, plants. Taeyong walked towards the North facing window and smiled at the orchids. “You’re growing very well!” the male sing-sang, picking up the water can. “It’s been a week since you were last watered.” Taeyong tipped the can slightly, watching as an appropriate amount of water trickled down onto the soil, seeping into it and darkening. Just as Taeyong was on his way to check on the other plants, the bell connected to the front door lowly chimed, alerting the gardener of the new customer. Taeyong perked up and looked towards the door, noticing a brown-haired male walk hesitantly into the store. “Hello! Taeyong greeted with a beaming smile, waving from where he was standing. Yangyang looked towards the green-haired gardener and smiled politely. “Hi! I’m looking for some….easy to take care of plants.” Taeyong smiled. A newbie! The twenty-four-year-old pointed to some plants beside himself. Yangyang walked forward and peeked down at the plants. “Ooh!” “That one there,” Taeyong pointed towards the multicoloured plant in a yellow pot. “Is a Snake plant. It's a fairly low maintenance plant, seeing as they can survive droughts and are able to live in almost any environment. It prefers bright light but can live in dimmer lighting, though if you put it in lower lighting, it won’t look like this anymore.” Taeyong chucked. Yangyang looked at the gardener with shock and astonishment. “Wow! You know a lot about plants!” Taeyong smiled and scratched the back of his neck. “Let me show you some more.” Yangyang grinned and followed behind Taeyong as he walked to the other side of the store. “This is a Rubber Tree,” Taeyong said, pointing at the pink potted plants. “It’s pickier than the Snake plant. It needs bright light and a pretty good amount of space to grow, see how they’re spread out? So I’d recommend putting them on a coffee table or a shelf that sticks fairly far out.” Yangyang nodded, bending down to look at the plant closer. “The last plant I’d recommend to a new houseplant owner would be aloe vera. It needs a lot of light but also isn’t too needy with water. The soil has to be very, very dry before watering so it gives you a bit of a pass if you forget about it.” Yangyang nodded as he listened, looking at the plant in the white pot. “I like all of them…” Yangyang whined, not sure which to choose. “You know what? I’ll just get all three of them.” Taeyong chuckled and nodded. “Would you like some help carrying them?” “Is it okay for you to leave your shop like that?” “I’m the owner.” Taeyong smiled, leaving that as his answer. “Then yes please. I don’t think I'd be able to carry all of them myself.” Taeyong smiled and went to the cash register, waiting for Yangyang to pick his plants.  
“Alright, so, two Snake plants, one Rubber tree and three Aloe veras?” Yangyang nodded, already knowing where he would put them in his apartment.” Taeyong scanned each item and waited for the register to load up the total. “Would you like any ribbons on them?” “Ooh ribbons? Do you have any blue ones?” Taeyong smiled and nodded, crouching down to pull out his basket of ribbing rolls. “Pick your colours.” Taeyong said, getting out a pair of scissors. Yangyang examined the ribbons and chose a pink and blue. "Pink for the white pots and pink for the others?" Taeyong smiled and nodded, cutting off the length of ribbon he'd need. After a few moments of tying bows, all of the plants were ready to be taken away. "I'm fairly close to your shop, about a three minute walk away." Yangyang said, picking up three of the larger plants. Taeyong nodded in understanding and picked up the rest, following his customer out of the shop, locking the door behind himself. The two walked up the street in comfortable silence, focused on keeping the plants safe. "Ah, this is me." Yangyang said after a moment, looking towards the large white building. Taeyong looked up at it and then towards Yangyang. The younger was using his fob to unlock the door (censor way) pushing it open with his elbow. Taeyong chuckled and followed behind him, letting himself be directed towards an elevator. Yangyang bent down and pressed the thirteenth floor button with his nose. 

"Thank you so much for helping me!" Yangyang smiled, looking around at his living room and and kitchens newest additions. "I think they fit in really well!" Taeyong agreed, looking at each plant. "I'll make sure to come back to your shop if I have any more questions or desires for more plants!" Yangyang spoke with excitement. "I'll be waiting! There's so many other plants that I now know will fit in here!" Taeyong spoke with equal excitement.


End file.
